


The Tooth Man

by downeylove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron!Dad, Kid Fic, iron dad & spider son, spider!son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeylove/pseuds/downeylove
Summary: Tony has a funny dream featuring Peter and his idea of the Tooth Fairy.





	The Tooth Man

“Daddy!” Peter runs into the workshop clutching something between his fingers.

Tony straightens in his chair and lifts the boy into his lap, “What’s up, kiddo?”

“My tooth fell out!” He holds the tooth up for Tony to see, and he peers down at it.

“Let me see that,” he takes the tooth to examine it. It’s Peter’s top front tooth.

Tony rests his hand on Peter’s cheek, “Open up.”

Peter grins, and sure enough, his front left tooth is missing, making him look exceptionally _goofy_.

Tony laughs quietly and bounces Peter on his knee, handing his tooth back to him.

“Do we get to leave it for the tooth man?” Peter asks, making Tony stop his movement.

“The tooth man?” Tony laughs again, “You mean the tooth fairy.”

‘Tooth Man’ sounded mildly terrifying to his ears. Like something out of a horror movie that comes into your home at night and forcibly removes your teeth from your mouth. But Peter didn’t see it that way, evidently.

“Yeah, the tooth man!” Peter exclaims.

“Bud, she’s called the tooth fairy,” Tony rubs his son’s back gently, “Although, I guess it could be man too.”

“Can we leave it for the tooth man?” The hopefulness in his voice threatens to melt Tony into a puddle.

“Of course we can leave it for the tooth man,” Tony stands with Peter in his arms, realizing how late it was, “It’s actually bed time, now. Let’s get your jammies on.”

Peter rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, looking down at his tooth. When they reach Peter’s room, Tony dresses him in his pajamas, the soft cotton littered with rockets and comets and stars. He settles Peter into bed, pulling back his sheets and comforter.

“Alright,” Tony lifts the pillow, “Put it under there.”

Peter sets the tooth gently on the bed and Tony drops the pillow onto it securely.

“Okay, now don’t try and sneak a peek at the tooth man, or he won’t leave you any money,” Tony warns him as he tucks Peter in.

“I won’t,” he promises with an achingly adorable toothless grin.

“Sleep tight, bud,” Tony leans down and presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead before standing to leave, “Love you–”

Tony’s eyes fly open and he blinks the sleep away with a laugh as he remembers his dream. Tooth man. Peter _would_ come up with the most terrifying name for something so innocent and wholesome.

He runs his tongue over his teeth and tries to shake off the image of a massive man invading his home in search of teeth.


End file.
